Top Evil
by Kara Potter1
Summary: Malfoy passed the limits. Is he working for you know who? Malfoy has gone very evil but will Harry stop him or join him? THIRD chapter up!!
1. Everything Gone

As Ron and Hermione searched the forbidden forest with Hagrid, Harry went down to McGonagal's classroom. She had called him for something very important. When Harry reached the classroom, a french girl walked up to him. "Ey, excuse me, you boy. Know where the girls bazroom is?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Go straight and to your left is-the bathroom," Harry said entering McGonagal's classroom. McGonagal was sitting at her desk. She had a stern look on her face.  
  
"Harry Potter," McGonagal spat. Harry stepped back amazed. How could McGonagal be this rude? "Y-yes professor," Harry stammered. "Gryffindor's house points," She continued. "Will be turned into default.'' Harry gasped. "Professor, have you gone mad? Why?" Questions buzzed in the core of Harry's head. "Harry this is as much your fault as it is mine," McGonagal said softly. "What did I do?" Harry inquired. "It's not what you did, it's what you saw," The professor exclaimed. Harry breathed. This was too confusing, the professor was a maniac. "What I saw?" Harry asked. McGonagal pulled out a piece of parchment and read. "The Sorcerce's Stone, The Chamber Of Secrets, You met with a prisoner of Askaban and killed a student from this very school," McGonagal cried. "I did not kill Cedric. It was Voldemo-it was he-who-must-not-be-named," Harry shouted as he ran away running fast, his face sweating. The fifth year at Hogwarts, and still no respect! He saved and did glorious things for this school. "Come back!" Shouted McGonagal. Those words she spoke rang in his ears as he went out to the school grounds. He stopped and panted resting his hands on his knees.  
  
"Potter! I knew my plan would work," Someone drawled from behind. "Malfoy!" Harry screamed. There stood a figure hidden in a black cloak. His silvery-white straight hair shined in the moonlight and the sense of evil rasped Harry's skin. "Yes, that's me," Malfoy chuckled. "How dare you take away our house points! That's-that's cheating!" Harry yelled getting closer. "You haven't figured it out Potter?" Malfoy said in an unpleasant tone. "Figured out what?" Harry shot back. "Evil overcomes the good. Cheat overcomes work. And Draco Malfoy, overcomes Harry Potter!" Malfoy laughed evily. "No! You can't do this!" Harry ran straight towards Malfoy at full speed ready for the unexpected. Harry was ready to get Malfoy back. He pushed him to the ground and landed a tough fist right in the stomache.  
  
"Oww!" Malfoy shrieked pushing Harry off him. Malfoy got up slowly. "Soon, you'll-you'll learn the lesson I taught you," Malfoy said horsley as he slowly walked back into the school. "It's a lie!" Harry called at him. "It's a lie!" Evil was sensed around him. House points, gone. Victory, gone. Good, gone. Evil, coming.  
  
[Note From Author: Short, I know but I tried to put some detail in it. The next chapter will be better and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!] 


	2. Malfoy's Confession

Malfoy's Confession  
  
[Note From Author: I made up the French girl, and I don't know any French, okay! So, If the name sounds not French, it's cause I don't know any...hehe..anyway, on with the story!]  
  
As Harry went up to the common room after pathetic Malfoy got in the way, that French girl met him at the steps. "Iz never knew! You 'Arry Potter, eh?" She exclaimed. "Yeah," Harry replied. "Me Kileen D'ran." She held out her hand. Harry gloomily shook it. "I in Hufflepuff. Which way to common room?" The girl asked. Harry shrugged. "I-I think you should ask Dumbledore," He said and walked away. Harry just wasn't in the mood right now.  
  
The girl sadly went down the steps to Dumbledore's office. Harry went up to his common room. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Kantronius, Felocious," Harry replied. The Fat Lady peered at Harry and frowned. "That was last month's password." She snapped. Harry groaned. "No one told me about the new one!" Harry searched the hallways for a Gryffindor, but they all must've been inside.  
  
Then Harry tried guessing the password. "Gilililil?" Harry really didn't know what to say. "No," The Fat Lady answered. "Jilabornous?" "No," "Hilko?" "No," "Partypooper?" "Gracious, No!" "How about Malfoy Sucks?" Harry asked. "No, you have guessed one to many times. Please leave," The Fat Lady said. "LEAVE? I'm in this house!" Harry protested.  
  
Harry kicked at the picture and knocked loudly. Finally, somebody opened the door. It was Ron. "Harry, what happened?" Ron asked. Harry put his head down as he walked into the common room. Everyone must've been sleeping except Ron. "I was waiting for you. Hermione went to bed," Ron told Harry. "Thanks. I would've never gotten in through that fat portrait if it wasn't for you. Who changed the password without telling me?" Harry wanted to know. Ron shrugged. "Dumbledore sent a message to the Gryffindors that the password was talmalharry," Ron inquired. Harry frowned then said,"But-that has my name in it!" Ron nodded. "Don't know why. Maybe Dumbledore just likes you a lot," Ron thought. Harry eyed Ron.  
  
"Maybe," Harry replied. "So, what got you late anyway?" Ron asked. Harry sighed. He told Ron everything. Even the part about McGonagal. "DEFAULT? That bloody woman!" Ron yelled when Harry got up to the default house points part. Harry shushed him and continued. When the story was done, Harry and Ron were silent for two minutes. "That stupid iddiot Malfoy!" Ron clenched his fist. "You know, we should tell Hermione," Harry said as he walked up to the dormitories. "Harry, no. In the morning. After all, we'll only have classes till the afternoon. I'm going to bed," Ron yawned. Harry and Ron went to their four-poster beds and slept soundly. Harry, although had trouble sleeping..........*nightmare*  
  
Harry was running through the Forbidden Forest. It was the middle of the night and it was foggy outside. The trees looked like wicked hands and every single breath Harry took was like gulping down an ice cube. He was running fast, so fast, everything he passed was like a single glance. Harry couldn't stop running. "Harry Potter!" He heard someone screech. He stopped. His heart was pounding and his brain was fizzing. Hermione was being torchered. CHING! Off went her head. Harry's heart melted. Tears filled his eyes. "Hermione!" Harry screamed running towards her.  
  
A huge wall of glass covered his way. It was the mirror of erised. He saw Ron drowning in a pond of--evil. He was screaming and kicking till he drowned all the way down. What kind of desire was this?! Harry screamed and ran away. *nightmare done*  
  
Harry woke up panting breathing exactly like in his dream. It was burning inside the room, and he felt very dizzy. His scar pulled down in pain. Harry groaned and got out of bed. He went down to the common room. It was 12:50. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and went off through the portrait hole. He ran through the hallways, his neck hairs standing up. Harry didn't know what gave him the courage to do this. Why in MERLIN did he get up and risk losing more points from Gryffindor? Why why why?? It was like someone was pulling him.  
  
Suddenly in the middle of the hallway, Harry's scar burned so much, he fell to the ground. There, standing before him was--Malfoy. He was wearing that black cloak again, and he stood there grinning evily. "M- Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Yes, it is I. Didn't I teach you a lesson?" Malfoy laughed. "No, you taught me nothing!" Harry hissed. "Join me Harry!" Malfoy belowed. "Never! I bet Merlin you're on Voldemort's SIDE!" Harry shrieked. Malfoy chuckled. He chuckled and chuckled and "DUH!" Malfoy screamed. Harry's eyes were WIDE. Malfoy, was definitly the Top Evil. Burning in agony, his scar did.  
  
"I serve the Dark Lord AND I'm a Death Eater!" Draco Malfoy was pure evil. Harry was still on the ground. He couldn't believe this. "I defaulted your house points, with Voldemort's powers! I put a POWERFUL charm on McGonagal to HATE you! I changed the password to your little common room! Oh and don't you worry! There's more to come!" Malfoy confessed. Harry was in too much pain from his scar. The last thing he could whisper was,"Stop!" Malfoy laughed. "Join me and I will!" Malfoy dissapeared in the school grounds. Darkness filled Harry.  
  
[If that was short, sorry. If it was gruesome, sorry. If you would like to make a suggestion, great. I just want it to be scary, you know? I hope you didn't hate this chapter. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!] 


	3. Friends, Gone

Friends, Gone  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. He could feel the desire to get up and run but he was too weak. After they let Harry go, he went to the common room. "talmalharry?" Harry said. The portrait opened and Harry raced in. Hermione was reading a book called Sweet Success. "Ron told me," Hermione said not looking up from her book. "About last night." It was silent. "Where is Ron?" Harry asked. "Looking for you! Where did you go last night? Did you know you lost 50 more points from Gryffindor?" Hermione exploded. Harry gulped. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her softly. "Don't you get it? It wasn't me! It's Malfoy and Voldemort-you-know-who I mean! NOT me!" Harry shouted. Hermione grabbed Harry's hands and took them off her shoulders.  
  
"You know, you used to be MY best friend," Hermione began. She threw her book fiercly on her chair. "But I won't stand for a greedy liar who is selfish and self absorbed!" Hermione ran out of the common room. "Malfoy!" Harry whispered to himself. "He did this to Hermione. Next is Ron, oh no!"  
  
Harry ran fast, he fell and tripped on a carpet and sputtered. He quickly got up and ran to the Great Hall. Harry arrived. He was shocked. "I'm too late," Harry said. There in the corner was Ron talking to some Slytherins. Harry slowly walked up to Ron. "Uh-Ron, you were-looking for me?" Harry asked. Ron stared at him in amazement. "Well if it isn't the loser! I bet you want Gryffindor to lose, huh? So the other teams will win, that's it right? You and your loser self are crazy and a weakling. You won't stand a chance against me!" Ron laughed. Harry looked at the ground. He wasn't mad, he was furious.  
  
"Oh, are you mad? Well, take your best shot!" Ron yelled. The whole school circled Harry and Ron. They were screaming, "Fight! Fight!" And no teacher was there to stop them. Harry had to do this. So he can get his friends back. Harry charged at Ron and punched him hard in the nose and kicked his left shin. Ron fell to the floor. Harry looked at his hands. What had he done? Hermione ran to Ron's side. "You're lucky you didn't get beat, Potter! You are just more evil than I expected!" Hermione blurted.  
  
Suddenly Professor McGonagal came to the scene. She looked horrified at Ron. "T-twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your false behavior Mr. Potter. You are a cruel and wicked child. So mischevious and wrong!" McGonagal yelled fiercly. Everyone eyed Harry and gave him the look of hate.  
  
He didn't do anything but go up to the common room. He had to sleep their since no one wanted him around them. *nightmare*  
  
Harry was playing quidditch. The people at the stands were mini Malfoys laughing evily. Wood had a stern look on his face and yelled across the field," Don't screw this up, POTTER!" Harry watched as the game began. It was against Slytherin and they were tied 30 to 30. Harry saw a flash of gold as he zoomed to the right. Fred kept staring at Harry. He was holding a Bludger in his hands and to the left George was holding a Bludger in his hands. The mini Malfoys laughed and screamed hateful things at Harry.  
  
Fred and George let go of the Bludgers as they headed towards Harry, rapidly fast. Harry zoomed up and the Bludgers hit each other and fell down. His broom was out of control again and ALL the mini Malfoys were jinxing it. Harry held on as tight as he could until he started falling, falling.....*end of nightmare*  
  
Harry woke up panting hard. The fire by the firplace was gone and Harry was alone...in the dark.  
  
[Note From The Author: I tried to make it kind of good. Tell me if it's too short peoples! It took me a long time to write this and when I read over it, it wasn't that long. Oh and don't forget to READ IT AND REVIEW IT AND I WILL REVIEW TO YOU SOMEDAY IF I GET THE CHANCE!!] 


End file.
